Pequeñas Burbujas
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Como un poco de agua y jabón pueden lograr grandes cosas... [Oneshot Completo]


Mil disculpas a todas, si me he atrasado tanto con el siguiente capítulo de "Adicto a Shûichi" se debe exclusivamente al bajón anímico que me dio y a que aun no me acostumbro al ritmo de trabajo de este año! Como prueba de mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas, aquí les tengo un lemon muy hot! Kadzuki me lo mandó hace un tiempo y en cuanto lo leí había querido traducirlo. Y esto es secreto pero no hablé con la autora para esto, es una traducción ilegal o,oU (risas) quizás les parece ridículo que me preocupe por esas cosas, pero a mi me parecen importantes n,nU mejor no me hagan caso.

Y disculpen mi carencia de lenguaje… 'lemonístico'. Me sale medio raro traducir fuck sin que suente tan… feito o,oU

Disclaimer: Gravitation, la serie, el manga y las OVAs pertenecen a santa Murakami Maki-sensei! Aplausos por favor! Shûichi es mi esposo pero no le cuenten a Yuki. 'Tiny Bubbles' (adoro el nombre) fue escrito originalmente por Artemis.

* * *

El agua cálida y espumosa se sentía deliciosa al tacto. Adoraba lo resbaladizo del agua y el jabón, pues le hacían recordar las noches de sexo con Yuki---deslizándose juntos y desnudos bajo las sábanas---junto con cantar que era su actividad favorita. 

Shûichi hundió sus manos en la cubeta, sacudiéndolas en su interior. Estaba ayudando a su venido, el señor Kojiwaka a lavar su auto ya que Yuki se encontraba herméticamente encerrado en su estudio trabajando en una "escena crítica"

¿Pero que no era siempre una escena crítica? Se preguntaba Shûichi, pero se mordió la lengua. Ahora estaba afuera en la calidez del día ayudando a su agradecido y coqueto vecino.

"Oh, Shindô-kun, estás hacienda un gran trabajo con esas llantas."

"Gracias, Kojikawa-san", le respondió con una sonrisa infantil. "Su auto siempre luce muy bien así que quiero hacer un buen trabajo."

"¡Y vaya que lo haces!" le dijo el hombre mayor. "¿Ahora podrías echar espuma en el capó mientras enjuago las llantas con la manguera?"

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Shûichi saltó desde su ubicación en el piso cogiendo la cubeta por el mango posicionándose frente al auto. Sus ojos recorrieron vagamente las curvas del auto plateado. Estaba realmente sucio, pero cada sábado el Señor Kojikawa se encargaba de ello.

Tomando una esponja, Shûichi la dejó caer en la cubeta y la empujó hasta el fondo dejando que se hinchara de agua espumosa y tibia. Era muy considerado que el señor Kojikawa trajera agua tibia de su apartamento en lugar del agua fría directa de la manguera.

Shûichi se reclinó sobre el capó dejando una línea espumosa en el centro y luego esparciéndola al rededor. Ya que estaba vestido para el trabajo, a Shûichi no le importó quedar mojado y bañado en jabón. Sus shorts y aquella polera con la que dormía eran fáciles de lavar; aparte de ello, se había quitado los zapatos para evitar mojarlos.

Su cuerpo se movía de arriba a abajo al compás de su acción. Una de sus delgadas piernas se levantaba del suelo para conseguir mayor altura dejando expuesto su estómago cubierto de espuma mientras limpiaba aquel amplio capó.

"Te estás mojando mucho" le dijo el sr. Kojikawa al acercarse a él y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

"No hay problema, no me importa." Shûichi le sonrió recordando nuevamente la calidez y humedad del sexo con Yuki.

"Retrocede para que pueda limpiar el capó con la manguera"

Shûichi se alejó un par de pasos pero no sin antes esperar que el señor Kojikawa apuntara el chorro del agua al capó y lo alcanzara. El agua alcanzó a Shûichi haciéndolo reír. Desde que había empezado el trabajo que era un desastre, así que un poco más de agua no le haría daño.

* * *

La paz y la tranquilidad finalmente se hacían sentir en el apartamento. Tras una breve discusión con el pelirrosa, Yuki al fin era bendecido con un tiempo a solas. Gracias a dios que el niño había decidido irse a llorar afuera. 

Las palabras fluían del él de una manera que no lo habían hecho en días. Una página, dos páginas, tres páginas escritas… las que brotaban de Yuki como si una represa se hubiese roto. Sus amantes, tras esporádicas reuniones por los últimos seis capítulos, finalmente habían consentido encontrarse en privado

Riiing, riiiing

Sus ojos se concentraron en el monitor, sin dejar de mover sus dedos, sin dejar el contacto con el teclado. La tensión que había separado a sus amantes finalmente estaba llegando a su fin.

Riiing, riiiing

¡Ese maldito teléfono! Yuki levantó la vista, fijando la mirada en la máquina contestadota mientras respondía la llamada.

"En este momento no podemos contestar tu llamado. Por favor deja un mensaje después del tono." Biip

"¡Hay agua sobre todas mis flores!" habló frenética una voz femenina. "¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?"

Yuki negó con la cabeza, había detenido su trabajo por un número equivocado, así que regresó a su novela. La heroína estaba a punto de confesarlo todo…

Riiiing, riiiing

El teléfono otra vez. "Por favor deja un mensaje…"

"¡Hay agua por todas partes, de verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan irresponsable!"

Yuki observó la contestadora y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Y por qué acababa de recibir una llamada sobre agua?

Se levantó de su escritorio y asomó su cabeza a la sala. ¿Quizás una tubería se había roto y estaba escurriendo al apartamento de abajo? Salió del estudio para revisar. No, todo estaba bien. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Tampoco ahí había goteras a la vista.

Regresó a su santuario y se sentó a terminar la escena.

El pulso de la chica estaba acelerado. Había pensado en este momento durante largo tiempo y al fin estaba ahí. Ya no podía seguir negándose a Richard…

Riiiing, riiiiing

"¡Maldición!" gritó el rubio y miró al teléfono con ojos asesinos. Esta vez lo cogió. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Siento interrumpirlo…," le dijo una mujer.

"¿Quién habla?"

"Es Akima del apartamento 2B. ¡Si no baja en este instante alguien va a llamar a la policía!"

"¿Por qué motivo?"

"Es indecente. ¡No es correcto dejar que ese niño se ande exhibiendo así en público!"

Yuki palideció. "Shûichi."

"Así es. ¿Entonces va a bajar o no?"

Yuki colgó el teléfono mientras su mente recordaba las últimas tres llamadas. Tres vecinos distintos, todos con quejas similares…agua, indecente, Shûichi.

"Baka."

Yuki se levantó rápidamente y salió del estudio echando humo, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse los zapatos ni en esperar el elevador. Bajó por las escaleras en dos segundos.

Una vez fuera, frente a los estacionamientos encontró una pequeña reunión de vecinos agrupados, señalando y negando con la cabeza, algunos luciendo asombrados, algunos agitados.

Había agua en todas partes…y jabón…y cuando los ojos de Yuki alcanzaron cierto ángulo encontró a Shûichi recostado sobre el auto del señor Kojikawa limpiándolo con una esponja llenándose de jabón en el proceso. Yuki no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad al sentirse excitado con la escena frente a él. Un camino de burbujas caía por una de las piernas de Shûichi y sus shorts estaban tan mojados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, más bien para deleite de todos.

"¡Shûichi!"

Aquella furiosa aclamación envió una ola de pánico por el muchacho. Se giró para mirarlo. "¡Yuki! Estás afuera."

El tono alegre y agradable del niño no logró calmar la incomodidad de Yuki. Ahora los vecinos lo observaban de cerca… esperando ver como manejaría esta situación.

"¿Por qué estás lavando el auto de Kojikawa-san?"

"Estaba sucio," acotó una voz desde atrás. Yuki giró la vista para observar al señor Kojikawa de pie con dos vasos con jugo de naranja. "Necesitaba ayuda y él fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerse." El hombre sonrió y se acercó a Shûichi para entregarle un vaso.

Yuki miró venenosamente al sujeto. Nunca antes se habían llevado bien, además sospechaba que todo esto era en realidad por el pelirrosa.

"He recibido tres llamadas acerca de tu pequeño jueguito y tuve que interrumpir mi horario de trabajo para venir aquí abajo a ver que sucedía." Yuki afirmó a los entrometidos.

"Me disculpo." El señor Kojikawa seguía sonriendo. Era mayor que Yuki por al menos veinte años, pero su confianza y buena apariencia compensaba la diferencia de edad. "No tenía idea de que pedir prestado a Shindô-kun por un momento le causaría tantas molestias."

El novelista casi ladró. "Shûichi puede hacer lo que quiera, pero cuando mi trabajo se ve interrumpido debo intervenir."

"Oh, Yuki, solo estaba ayudando al señor Kojikawa para no interrumpirte" El pequeño se acercó con las ropas goteando y los pies brillante por el jabón en ellos. "¿Terminaste la escena que estabas escribiendo?"

"No," le respondió bruscamente.

El rubio estaba molesto y excitado al mismo tiempo. Su sagrado tiempo de trabajo había sido interrumpido sólo para encontrar como el tal Kojikawa había manipulado a Shûcihi para que dejara al descubierto aquello que sólo era apropiado para la privacidad de la habitación.

"Quiero que regreses ahora."

"Pero aun no he acabado…"

"Ya has ayudado a Kojikawa-san suficiente por un día." Yuki le dirigió una mirada asesina al aludido.

"Ve, Shindô-kun. Y gracias por tu ayuda. Recordaré esto por mucho tiempo."

Shûichi se despidió del hombre, le agradeció la bebida refrescante y fue arrastrado fuera de escena cuando Yuki lo cogió de la muñeca y lo empujó dentro del edificio.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró, Yuki se dirigió a su joven amante. "Te disculparás con cada uno de nuestros vecinos."

"¿Pero por qué, Yuki? Sólo estaba…"

"Estoy seguro de que ayudaste a Kojikawa-san más de lo que crees."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué acaso no viste la forma en que estaba mirándote? Estoy seguro de que imágenes tuyas en ese pequeño y mojado atuendo lo acompañarán en sueños por varias semanas."

Los ojos de Shûichi se abrieron sorprendidos. "No, Yuki… ¿No estarás diciendo…?"

"Lo estoy diciendo. Y te aseguro que calentaste a más personas aparte de Kojikawa-san allí afuera."

Shûichi estaba silencioso. Avergonzado.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y caminaron por el pasillo hacia su apartamento. Una vez dentro, Yuki se dirigió a su oficina.

"¡Pero, Yuki, espera!"

El hombre se detuvo y se giró hacia Shûichi.

"¿Estabas excitado?" Shûichi parpadeó tímidamente.

Yuki inspiró profundamente. "¿Eso era lo que intentabas hacer ahí afuera?"

"No, Yuki. Sólo estaba ayudando a Kojikawa-san. Él es un hombre tan amable…"

"Amable, claro."

"¿Por qué dijiste eso? Él nunca te ha caído bien."

"Es por la forma en que te mira…" Las palabras de Yuki escaparon solas. En realidad no tenía planeado decir eso en voz alta.

"Yuki." Shûichi se acercó a él y tomó su mano. "Estás celoso."

Yuki bufó y desvió la mirada intentando bajarle el perfil a aquella observación. Pero era verdad. No le gustaba que otros hombres… tanto como otras mujeres… vieran con lascivia a Shûichi.

"¿Y qué si estoy celoso¿No tengo derecho de estarlo?"

"Estás en tu derecho, pero no tienes un motivo. Yo jamás saldría con nadie más."

Yuki hundió su mirada en aquellos ojos amatista que brillaban con tanta intensidad hacia los suyos. Maldita sea, era un adicto a esos ojos, y a ese rostro tan dulce, y a esos labios tan suaves. Impulsivamente atrajo al muchacho hacia él uniendo sus labios en un beso hambriento y posesivo.

El agarre en los hombros de Shûichi estaba siendo muy duro lo que lo hizo gemir en la boca del rubio. Cuando Yuki concluyó el beso, Shûichi fue dejado confundido y sin aliento. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Su amante no le respondió. En lugar de ello lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y lo arrastró hacia su habitación donde lo empujó hacia sus brazos y lo besó salvajemente. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama abrazándose, besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro.

Cuando volvieron a separarse Shûichi habló confundido. "Estás siendo muy violento."

"Aun no has visto nada." Y Yuki se inclinó para morder el cuello de Shûichi.

"¡Oh, Yuki!"

"Necesitas quitarte esa ropa…"

Las ropas humedecidas fueron desgarradas del esbelto cuerpo de Shûichi, dejándolo semi erecto y oliendo a jabón. Tragó con fuerza al sentir sobre él la penetrante mirada de Yuki cargada de pasión e instintos primarios.

"Estás asustándome."

"Cállate," le dijo el novelista deslizando el dorso de su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla del pequeño. "Voy a hacerte mío."

"¡Pero yo soy tuyo!"

"Y lo serás… nuevamente."

La posible respuesta de Shûichi fue ahogada en otro beso hambriento. Las manos de Yuki se deslizaron hacia abajo, sosteniendo los testículos del niño y masajeándolos suavemente.

"Te quiero en la cama… boca abajo."

Shûichi jadeó sorprendido pero aun así obedeció lentamente. La cama crujió bajo él y miró por sobre su hombro a Yuki quien se quitaba la ropa. El hombre estaba completamente excitado.

Shûichi reposó sobre su abdomen y sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de Yuki arrodillado entre sus piernas. De improviso el hombre comenzó a tranquilizarlo con largas y tiernas caricias en su espalda y muslos.

"Estas cubierto con residuos de jabón." Sintió un hormigueo de excitación con el pensamiento de tomar a Shûichi rápidamente, pero hacerlo con un pelirrosa no preparado sólo lo haría llorar, cuando en realidad deseaba que ambos disfrutaran de esto.

Alcanzó el lubricante del velador para derramar casi al instante una porción en sus dedos para acariciar la entrada del niño con una mano y masajear con sus dedos aquella zona tan especial.

Shûichi se estremeció al contacto. "Yuki…"

"Shhh." Presionó un dedo en ese estrecho interior consiguiendo un jadeo por parte de su amante. "Tranquilo, todo está bien. Esto es lo que deseas… lo que siempre deseas."

Shûichi afirmó con su cabecita pero no pudo decir nada. Su rostro ardía de necesidad.

El dedo se deslizó hacia el interior y lentamente fue retraído, arrancando un gemido de ambos amantes. Adentro y afuera una y otra vez hasta que Yuki agregó un segundo dedo. Esta vez Shûichi emitió un suave ronroneo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

"Ahí afuera eras el protagonista de un sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre."

"¿De verdad?" Shûichi luchaba por conservar la razón.

Yuki se inclinó para acariciar con sus labios la oreja del niño. "Y completamente inocente de los efectos que puedes conseguir."

El aludido rió tiernamente ante esta acción y las dulces palabras. Entonces los dedos fueron retirados.

"¡Oh!" Shûichi protestó mirando por sobre su hombro.

"Shhh ahora. Sabes que ésta es la mejor parte." Yuki acarició los suaves glúteos frente a él mientras untaba su miembro con lubricante con aroma a fresa.

Tomó a Shûichi por las caderas separándolo unos centímetros de la cama y frotar su erección contra su entrada.

"Se me puso duro en el momento en que te vi… todo mojado y lleno de jabón. Quería joderte en ese momento y lugar."

"¡Yuki!"

"No te sorprendas." Presionó el glande para introducir su erección dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad. Entró fácilmente haciéndolos gemir a ambos. "Quería joderte sobre el capo del auto de Kojikawa-san."

"¡Oh, Yuki!"

Su erección se vio envuelta por completo enviando toda clase de sensaciones a su cerebro y cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba a Shûichi, necesitaba clamarlo como suyo. Retiró su miembro y luego volvió a embestirlo comenzando con un suave ritmo. Una de sus manos estaba en la cadera de Shûichi mientras la otra reposaba sobre el cuello del niño para mantenerlo en esa posición, tenerlo en su lugar mientras tomaba su placer.

"Quería que Kojikawa-san me viera jodiéndote."

"¡No, Yuki… ahhhh… se siente… bien!"

El hombre gruñó y observó el lugar donde se producía su unión. Ver su miembro violando aquella cavidad lo excitó aun más y despertó más su deseo de poseer a su pequeño amante.

"Nos están viendo ahora, Shûichi." Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, más rápidas mientras la fantasía comenzaba a rodar. "Todos ellos… todos esos molestos vecinos están viendo como te poseo."

"¡Si, Yuki… jódeme!"

Lo veía claramente… el auto, su auto, su Mercedes negro y una enjabonado y escasamente vestido Shûichi sobre el capó. Palparía ese trasero por sobre los shorts mojados y luego besaría a Shûichi en la boca antes de desabrochar la prenda y hacerla bajar por esas delicadas piernas.

Oh, sí, él embestiría ese trasero con la erección palpitante que se alzaba contra sus pantalones, dejando que Shûichi tuviera el primer trago de él…

"Dámelo todo, Yuki," El niño le diría entre sollozos. "¡Tómame!"

En la cama, así como Yuki regresaba al presente, Shûichi estaba rogando por más. Levantó aun más a su amante dejándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ángulo perfecto. Ahora Yuki podría adentrarse en ese túnel hasta el ultimo rincón golpeándolo en su ímpetu y así podría observar a Shûichi al inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás con su boca abierta gimiendo intensamente.

Su erección ya estaba dispuesta—dentro de su fantasía—y Shûichi, mojado y cubierto de jabón, aguardaba la penetración. Se deslizó en su interior entre los gritos de admiración de sus vecinos ante la acción del rubio. Se recostó sobre la espalda de Shûichi sintiendo su piel mojada sobre su pecho…su camisa desabrochada y cayendo por sus hombros al comenzar con sus embestidas.

"Mío," gruñó.

El canal de Shûichi era estrecho a su alrededor. El niño arqueó su espalda, su cabello rosado ocultado la pasión demostrada en su rostro y ojos.

"¡Yuki, jódeme!"

Y no hizo sino complacerlo hambrientamente. Sus caderas embestían con fuerza aquel necesitado cuerpo.

"¡Mírennos mientras jodemos!" le gritó a la audiencia de vecinos cubiertos de baba y la emoción embargándolos.

Mmm, era delicioso tomar a Shûichi de esta forma. Aquella humedad contra su precioso auto. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? El flexible cuerpo del niño embestido en contra el duro metal. Esto era poesía.

"¡Siente…como te monto!" El cuerpo de Yuki se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Esta era la mera perfecta… rápido y duro. En la cama, contra el auto, realidad o fantasía, ya no importaba. Shûichi era suyo y ya nadie podría verlo con pasión nuevamente sin saberlo.

Shûichi deslizó sus manos sobre el capó del auto… ¿o era el respaldo de la cama? Se aferró al limpiaparabrisas para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"¡Soy tuyo, Yuki, soy tuyo!" lloró con fuerza el pequeño al sentir su orgasmo llegar salpicando la superficie del auto y arrancando aplausos de la audiencia presente.

Yuki aceleró sus embestidas, ahora sus testículos golpeaban sonoramente contra la entrada de Shûichi. Tan resbaloso, tan estrecho, tan fácil de golpear era ese trasero… deseaba que durase para siempre.

"¡Ahhh!" El orgasmo de Yuki invadió su interior, lo invadió sobre él. Siguió bombeando dentro de Shûichi y se inclinó sobre su hombro para morderlo fuertemente, dejando una marca en él mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se vaciaba dentro del niño. "Mío…" dijo una última vez al caer sobre la espalda de Shûichi.

Exhausto, lo último que oyó fueron los aplausos provenientes de la multitud reunida…

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Shûichi se retorció. El peso de Yuki en su espalda era como cargar un cadáver. "Oh, Yuki… estás muy pesado," se quejó al intentar librarse del hombre mayor. 

Yuki despertóde sobresalto cegado temporalmente por el brillo de la habitación. Estaba en la cama con Shûichi y su miembro profundamente dormido dentro de esa aterciopelada cavidad.

"Shûichi." Sus labios acariciaron la suave mata de cabello rosado cuando notó las marcas en los hombros del niño. "¿Te lastimé?"

"Nah, Yuki...¡pero no puedo…respirar!"

El hombre se rió suavemente y con cuidado salió de su interior, dejando atrás la calidez del pequeño. Cayó sobre su espalda y Shûichi, sin perder tiempo se acurrucó a su cuerpo dejando que su mejilla frotara el pecho de rubio.

"Eso fue maravilloso, Yuki. Estuviste tan… poderoso."

"Mmm." Yuki estaba satisfecho, completamente saciado por la descarga de pasión.

"Tengo que ponerte celoso más seguido," le dijo el pelirrosa riendo y frotando su pierna sobre el muslo de Yuki.

"No lo harás." Yuki inclinó la mirada en esos grandes ojos violeta. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?. ¿Cuando fue que Shûichi lo había poseído de esta manera?

"Está bien. Ahora sé que un poco de agua y jabón pueden lograr grandes cosas."

"Baka."

"¡Ah, Yuki!"

·:Owari:·


End file.
